Danganronpa Off: MadHouse of Despair
by Orenjiko
Summary: En la Academia Pico de Esperanza se encuentran 16 estudiantes que no saben que una sorpresa les espera en la escuela: Vivir en ella toda su vida y no poder salir la menos que asesinen a alguien. Lo ultimo que tienen es la esperanza de su lado contra la desesperación que alcanzara a más de uno de se arrepentirán de leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1:** Academia Pico de Esperanza

-Es aquí-dijo un muchacho de pelo café bajito casi blanco, ojos verdes brillante y que llevaba puesta una camisa polo blanca, una camiseta verde unos jeans y unos zapatos negros-entonces esta es La Academia pico de esperanza,que suerte la mía al poder haber ganado la lotería-se puso a ver la carta que traía en su mano derecha

_"Fernando Becerra_  
_Se le informa que a sido la persona con mas suerte que ingresara con todos los gastos pagados a La Academia pico de esperanza bajo la clasificación de Super Estudiante nivel Suerte"_

-creo que eso si va a estar interesante y divertido- Dijo con una sonrisa y sin ninguna duda levanto si cabeza, vio la escuela y dio el primer paso para entrar cuando derrepente su mundo se vuelve completamente oscuro.

-mi cabeza...- Dijo el muchacho cuando despertó sentado en un escritorio de un salón nada familiar con las ventanas bloqueadas y cámaras en las esquinas -¿Qué es todo esto?- volteo a todos lados y en la pizarra había un mensaje que decía: _"Reunión en el salón principal a las 9:00 a.m"_

-¿una reunión?pero ¿Qué hora es?- Volteo a su izquierda y en la pared había un reloj -son las 8:56...creo que debería salir para buscar el salón principal- Dijo, abrió la puerta y salió.

Estaba el caminando por el pasillos aun adormilado así que más difícil se le hacía buscar el salón principal cuando llego a una puerta grande la cual dedujo que era el salón principal y la abrió.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a 15 personas ahí muy extrovertidas y diferentes unas a otras, todos dirigiendo su mirada a el  
-Oh al final si faltaba alguien- dijo un muchacho con pelo rojo, ojos verdes y traje azul.

-si, supongo que debí ser el último...me llamo Fernando, y tu?- Dijo nervioso y camino un poco hacia adelante  
-Yo soy Beto-

**SHSL Mage: Beto Galván**

-Oh! Eres tan pequeño ojalá pudiera hacerte un reportaje por lindura- Dijo una muchacha de pelo chino, ojos cafeces y sudadero verde y un short cafe

**SHSL Periodist: Michelle Rosiles**

-Michelle como le dices eso si lo acaba de conocer!- Dijo un muchacho con ropa con varias costuras y cabello corto pero con un mechón sujetado con cuentas y una bandita en el rostro.

**SHSL Stupid: Sahid Leonardo**

-Ya deja la Sahid! Michelle puede expresarse como quiera- Dijo un chico con ojos y cabello gris, gorra azul con una "R" y camisa blanca y pantalon rojo.

**SHSL Robot's Maker: Ramsses**

-Esto es un lugar tan extraño, no te parece Fernando-kun?- Menciono una chica con cabello largo y Rubio, ojos azules, vestido blanco con listones amarillos y una faja azulada y holanes azules.

**SHSL Cosplay: Genesis Sttuclift**

-oh si esto fuera una novela literaria fuera una de drama y la terminaría en tragedia- Dijo una chica con trenzas, ojos morados, vestido negro con botones rojos y botas largas oscuras.

**SHSL Novelist: Maria Squeleton**

-Una novela? Si la escribe seria un honor leerla- Dijo un chico alto con traje de mayordomo, lentes, ojos negros y cabello largo

**SHSL Buttler: Issai Jaime**

-Coqueteando con las plebeyas Issai? Bueno ellas si están a tu nivel pero a el mío no!- Hablo molesto un muchacho de brazos cruzados con traje elegante, cabello claro y ojos azules.

**SHSL Pranks: Erick Curiel**

-Ja! Si También estas a su nivel cariño, en cambio yo si soy famosa- Rio una chica con cabello rizado y oscuro, blusa blanca con una faja negra con rojo y una flada negra larga y tacones.

**SHSL Fashion Designer: Isabell Guzman**

-No puede ser cierto! Enserio se comportan como personas millonarias! Deberías ignorarlo Fernandito y no te preocupes mucho- Dijo una muchacha con cabello azul largo y uniforme de marinera gris con encajes rosas.

**SHSLSportswoman: Azalia Aikawa**

-Por favor hermana! Erick! No empiecen una pelea...- Junto sus manos -...ahí que rezar y mantener la calma y estar unidos- Menciono una muchacha de pelo rizado oscuro con mechones rubios y una túnica blanca.

**SHSL Corist: Allison Guzman**

-Cuanta razón...- Se río -...igual espero que contigo ya seamos todos Fernandito- respondió un chico un cabello azul y mechones rubios y algo quemada igual que su cara, bate quemada gris igual que sus pantalones y camisa cafe.

**SHSL Electrician: Dimitry Cano**

-Lo único que si necesito es saber por qué estamos aquí!- dijo un muchacho con cabello parado cafe oscuro, sueter gri, camisa roja y bata de científico.

**SHSL Scientific: Tony Abarca**

-eso es cierto...me gustaría saber exactamente que pasa aquí...-una chica con lentes, ojos morados, cabello rosa,café y mechones morados, camisa morada con una camisa de polo blanco abierta, bolsa negra y pulseras rosadas.

**SHSL Painter: Orenjiko Margo**

Mientras todos platicaban en una esquina, Fernando noto que había un chico con camisa blanca, cabello café, una bufanda que cubría su rostro, muñequeras azules que le cubrían parte de los brazo y pantalón oscuro con botas.

**SHSL Terrorista: "Dragunorf"**

Fernando se acerco a hablarle  
"es muy alto" pensó Fernando  
-ho-hola- Saludo el y Dragunorf solo bajo la mirada

-...-

-¿N-no vas a decir nada?- Pregunto Fernando un poco asustado

-El desde que llego no nos ha hablado solo dijo su nombre y empezó a ver por aquí- Dijo Azalia

-es que la verdad que sea terrorista hizo que asustara a algunos aunque no veo por que temer a el...- Menciono Beto nervioso pero sonriendo para animar a Fernando.

-ya veo..Bueno! Si quieres hablar o socializar empieza conmigo!- Dijo Fernando sonriente y Dragunorf solo lo vio -Aun si decirme nada...-

Dragunorf se fue y busco donde sentarse y los demás seguían hablando muy tranquilos cuando se escuchó un ruido de loa altavoces

-¿Qué ocasiono eso?- Pregunto Maria y una voz se escuchó por el altavoz

-Al fin están todos reunidos, entonces es hora de dar inicio a la ceremonia de bienvenida!- Después de ese anunció todos fijaron sus miradas en el escenario y salió una oso con la mitad de su cuerpo blanco y la otra negra

-¡¿Un muñeco?!- Dimitry asustado

-No soy un muñeco! Soy Monokuma,el director de la escuela!- dijo molesto

-El director? Es una broma, no?- Dijo Ramsses

-No lo es y bien como parece ser que lo han captado bien, saluden!-  
-UN GUSTO SALUDARLO DIRECTOR!- Dijeron Margo y Sahid poniéndose firmes y mostrando respeto

-o...oigan...no hagan eso!- Tony molesto

-"Upupu" lo bueno es que ahí gente amable, Bienvenidos a La Academia pico de esperanza!,como sabrán ustedes son jóvenes que llevan la esperanza del mundo en sus hombros cada uno de ustedes destacándose en algo específico..-

-Eso es cierto pero por que esta todo sellado o bloqueado aquí?- Dijo Michelle

-bueno veran...eso es para que ustedes estén seguros de aquí y no salir~-

-bueno y por cuanto tiempo?-

-bueno...no pueden salir nunca~- Dijo Monokuma

-No salir...nunca?...- Michelle se quedo atónita y todos se sorprendieron

-si, así es-

-Y no ahí una forma de salir de aquí?- Grito Tony

-si la ahi, solo deben graduarse...asesinando a alguien- Fijo Monokuma con tranquilidad

-ASESINANDO?!- Gritaron todos

-ESO ES UNA MIERDA! COMO SI SUPIERA ASESINAR A ALGUIEN!- Grito Isabell

-ES ILÓGICO!- Grito Orenjiko aterrada

-no lo es, si no saben como aguarías formas-" bajo del tribunal y camino entre los alumnos -pueden ahorcando, envenenando, acuchillando, descuartizando y bueno cualquier cosa es permitida solo con que los asesinen- Dijo Monokuma riendo -ah y esto no será necesario- En sus manos tenia todo tipo de celulares

-MI CELULAR!- Grito Isabell

-SI ME QUITAS MI CELULAR ME ASESINO A MI MISMA!- Dijo Michelle nerviosa

-Olvida el teléfono mi PSP!- Ramsses arrodillado y Monokuma se acercó a Fernandito

-Aquí tengo 14 aparatos pero a algunos de ustedes no les alle el teléfono-

-a mi no me pudieron mis padres comprar un teléfono móvil así que no tengo ninguno- Dijo Fernando

-...bueno si es cierto tu familia no es tan adinerada así que te creo- Monokuma camino hacia Azalia -y ustede señorita Aikawa?"

-yo? Bueno antes de venir se me había caído el celular así que se me rompió y ya solo lo tire- Explico Azalia

-eso puede ser cierto pero igual te estaré vigilando...a quien engaño eras buena alumna y ademas los vigilo a todos sin excepción!- Dijo Monokuma y metió los teléfonos en una trituradora

-NOOOO!- Gritaba Ramsses llorando y Michelle se le acerco y lo consoló

- ya ya todo va a estar bien es solo una consola...-

-acabas de decir que sin el te morías!- Dijo Ramsses y Michelle se le acerco al oído  
-moriría sin mi celular pero como soy periodista tengo que saber como escaparme de los problemas y acusaciones- susurro a Ramsses y el chico vio que Michelle había puesto una grabadora en lugar de su celular en su bolsillo.

-Bueno esto es todo de mi parte- Monokuma se subió al escenario "-disfruten la vida de asesinato en la Academia Pico de Esperanza! Upupu~-" Dijo Monokuma y se fue

Todos se quedaron paralizados viendo al escenario sin saber que pasaba

-eso fue...sumamente extraño- Dijo Fernando

-Esto debe ser obra de que Satanás allá hecho un pacto con el diablo!- Grito Sahid

-Sahid! Eso es obviamente estúpido!- Dijo Azalia

se escuchó una voz del fondo -que pésima presentación- Todos voltearon a ver que era y en el piso había algo igual a Monokuma pero un lado blanco y el otro azul marino con una banda karateka

-Esa cosa hablo?- Dijo Allison asustada

-es enserio? Después de lo que vistes te asusta mas esto?- Génesis dijo molesta y Orenjiko empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba ese peluche y atrás de ella la seguía Sahid y Tony.

Orenjiko se acercó y se incoó frente a eso del piso y lo agarro poniendo frente a ella.  
-Mira! Este peluche tiene un parche!- Dijo Orenjiko y lo observado fijamente en silencio cuando un grito los asusto  
-TAMPOCO SOY UN PELUCHE!SOY PINKUMAA!- Grito el peluche ocasionando que Orenjiko gritara y lo aventara del miedo  
-Esa cosa me grito!- Molesta Orenjiko

-uuh solo por haber aparecido después de Monokuma ya nadie es Cortez ante mi..-" Dijo Pinkuma y Sahid se arrodillo frente a el

-mil disculpas! Solo no sabíamos que hacer!- Dijo arrodillado

-A el no le hagas caso!-"Dijo Tony

-Bueno como vieron a Monokuma se va a poner furioso si no asesinan a alguien así que por favor asesínense entre ustedes-Dijo temblando Pinkuma

-oye! Pedirnos algo así es muy irónico!- Dijo Azalia molesta

-además...tu quién eres?- Dijo Fernando

-yo? Soy solo Pinkuma-

-eso no nos aclara nada...- Dijo Azalia y Fernando al unison

-lo siento entonces pero la verdad si lo único que pueden hacer es asesinar a alguien o también...-"

-también?- Pregunto Azalia

-...pueden acostumbrarse y vivir normalmente aquí el resto de sus vidas...-" Dijo Pinkuma y todos quedaron en shock y el ambiente se había puesto muy tenso

-adiós...a mi buen y divertido inicio de preparatoria-

**16 sobrevivientes...**

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Capitulo 2 - Inicio de la Desesperación

Capitulo

-¿Cómo podría ser capaz de asesinar a alguien solo para poder salir de aquí? ¡Está mal!- Eso es lo único que pensaba nuestro suertudo, Fernando mientras seguía en el salón principal, paredes blancas, ventanas selladas, gradas y un gran escenario al fondo junto con los demás alumnos.

-Bueno, ya tienen todo aclarado así que disfruten su vida aquí en la Academia si van a consultar las reglas vean sus electro ID's...- Dijo Monokuma

-bien pero ¿dónde dormiremos o podemos ir?- Pregunto Michelle

-Bueno, solo pueden acceder a 1 piso, luego les diré como acceder a los demás, upupupu-

-Entonces solo tendremos 1 piso- Pensativa Azalia –y ¿nuestras familias? ¿Saben que estamos aquí?- Pregunto

-¿Familias? ellos ya no están más en este mundo, Upupu- Todos quedaron en shock

-¡Eso no es cierto! No los asustes más de lo que están...sus familias, bueno... ellos creen que ustedes murieron en un accidente...camino a la escuela, quizás- Agrego Pinkuma nervioso

-Upupu que aguafiestas bueno creo que mejor ustedes vallan a descansar a sus habitaciones, que se diviertan!- Dijo Monokuma y desapareció junto con Pinkuma.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Allison empezó a temblar

-Monokuma solo quiere que dudemos de unos a otros solo para matar- Exclamo Issai cerrando su puño con fuerza.

Ya habiendo pasar unas horas todos buscaron y vieron donde estaban, que salones había y decidieron juntarse de nuevo en el salón principal.

Pasado el tiempo Fernando volvió al salón principal y se sentó en una de las primeras gradas al lado de Azalia mientras Issai, Dimitry, Dragunorf y Margo estaban de pie enfrente de todos.

-Bueno, ¿qué encontraron?-Pregunto Erick

-Yo encontré la cocina y había bastante comida!, artículos de cocina, estufa, refrigerados, hasta una barra y Monokuma dijo que el volvía a llenar el refrigerador cada día así que no veo por qué preocuparse por el alimento- Allison sonrió

-Y para ir a la cocina pasamos por el comedor donde estaba lleno de mesas y sillas y tenía un mural realista de un jardín, como un dibujo pero no se veía si tenía firma por las esquinas que estaban negras- Ramsses bajo su mirada cuando termino de hablar eso

-Tony y yo encontramos una lavandería cerca de las habitaciones con lavadoras, secadoras y una mesa- Comento Margo

-Más bien al lado del cuarto de Orenjiko, así que si lavaran ropa ahí que dejar la con ella para que lave- agrego Tony

-¡oye! Eso es malo...-

-Cambiando eso, hay una enfermería y unos baños aparte así que no habrá problema si alguien sufre una herida o algo así- Agrego Génesis

-Ah! Una cosa que me molesto es que en el gimnasio no había buena luz así que quiero arreglar las luces ya que en mi cuarto había herramientas- Menciono Dimitry

-Está bien- Dimitry se levantó y fue al gimnasio

-Yo...lo único que quisiera es ir a mi habitación- Isabell con una voz cortante, pego sus piernas con su pecho -...cubrirme con las sabanas y esperar que todo esto fuera una pesadilla...- Se tapó sus orejas con las manos, bajo la cabeza y empezó a temblar.

-La verdad; yo tengo hambre- Beto se estaba quejando

-¡Ya se!- Dijo Allison -Que tal si hago unos sandwiches para todos?- Sonrió ella y junto sus manos

-¡Si! ¡Por favor!- Beto se levantó de un brinco emocionado e Issai avanza a donde esta Allison

-¿señorita quizás quiera que la ayude con ese aperitivo?- Issai dijo inclinándose a Allison para sonreír a ella y esta asiente con la cabeza seguido de eso van a la cocina.

Todos fueron a su habitación; Dimitry seguía arreglando las luces y Allison con Issai estaban cocinando así que decidió Fernando ir a su cuarto para descansar.

Entre a su cuarto y desde la puerta veía a su izquierda una cama junto a una mesa de noche y enfrente una televisión apagada; a la derecha un escritorio y un mueble con una katana arriba. Camine un poco y al lado de él ve una puerta la cual abrió, era el baño y en una de las esquinas del cuarto había una cámara.

Se sentó en su cama y con la vista volvió a inspeccionar el cuarto y empezó a pensar en su familia ¿Si estarán muertos? ¿Mi mamá habrá cuidado la casa?¿Se preocuparon aun por mí?

Cerro sus ojos y se relajó hasta que el golpee de una persona tocando la puerta le regreso a la realidad, se levantó a ver quién era y se pegó a la puerta.

-soy...Azalia...- Se escuchó en la voz del otro lado de la puerta así que la abrí -¿puedo pasar? - Me pregunto y extendió su brazo en señal de que era bienvenida de algún modo y ella avanzo y empezó a mirar por todo el cuarto -Por lo que veo en el cuarto de un hombre y el de una mujer no tiene mucha diferencia-

-¿Qué necesitas?- Le pregunto un poco serio y ella volteo a verlo, se puso cerca de él teniendo casi pegado a la puerta lo cual ocasiono que se sonrojara.

-yo si tengo mi teléfono conmigo, lo escondí en mi ropa para que Monokuma no me lo quitara- Le susurro nerviosa y le mostró su teléfono a escondidas de la cámara.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- Le pregunto nervioso

-Quiero que tú lo guardes, como eres de la suerte quizás Monokuma no te lo encuentre- Dijo y el asintió con la cabeza, agarro el celular, lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras volteaba a ver que la cámara no lo viera y no.

-Muchas gracias- Azalia lo abrazo por el cuello y se separó de él, le dijo que me moviera y abrió la puerta para irse mientras se despedía.

Pasado unos minutos después de eso, Allison fue a los cuartos a avisar que ya había terminado los sandwiches de todos y que también habían hecho jugo de naranja así que Fernando se dirijo a la cafetería donde lo más seguro es que todos ya estaban reunidos allá y estaba en lo correcto.

Todos se sentaron en una de las grandes mesas centrales excepto Tony que estaba sentado en una mesa de solo dos sillas apartada y Dragunorf había quedado de pie.

María estaba acomodando unos vasos en la mesa mientras Issai le seguía, sirviendo el jugo y Allison salió de la cocina con una bandeja enorme llena de sandwiches partidos para todos.

Llego a la mesa y nadie dudo en ir, agarrar su propio pedazo y empezar a comer excepto Erick que no había agarrado nada.

-¿No agarraras algo, Erick?-Le preguntaron y el vio los sandwiches solo un poco con cara de mal gusto.

-Eso está bien para ellos pero yo no comeré esos emparedados hechos por una monja, no está a mi clase- Dice con un tono sarcástico y al final escapa una risilla.

-¡Oye! no soy ninguna monja!- Contesta molesta la corista

-¡No le digas así! No tienes derecho para decir eso!- Isabell contesta viendo amenazante a Erick

-Le hablo como quiero y además era una broma- Ríe el

-Aunque fuera broma es descortés, discúlpate- Dice Michelle

-¿Perdón? ¿Una periodista me dice qué hacer?- Erick se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se pone frente a Michelle -Tú no eres nadie comparada conmigo incluso podrías ser mi sirvienta si quieres y así quizás puedas dejarte vivir más tiempo-

Michelle se enoja y le da una cachetada a Erick y todo ruido callo, el quedo en shock pero rápidamente volvió en si para regresar la cachetada a Michelle y Ramsses estaba a punto de levantarse para golpear a Erick pero él ya había salido de la cafetería e Issai fue tras del como buen mayordomo que es y Ramsses se acercó a Michelle.

-¿estás bien, Michelle?- Pregunta el

-sí, no es nada- La periodista se acerca a Allison y le toma las manos -la mentó que Erick no allá podido probar tus ricos sandwiches por mi culpa- se disculpa y Allison la abraza.

-no, no te preocupes por eso Michelle lo más seguro es que Issai le haga algún alimento después- sonríe ella y luego Michelle y todo el ambiente vuelve a estar relajado, sin contar la situación como estábamos.

Todos empezaron a agarrar comida y a platicar entre ellos y Fernando estaba hablando con Michelle y Beto sobre cómo habían vivido antes de saber de la escuela. Michelle decía que había sido una gran periodista y que varias veces había estado cerca de los famosos más exitosos del mundo, que hasta eran sus amigos y así ella legaba a ser muy conocida contando su edad tan corta en comparación de varios periodistas; Beto al parecer había tenido una vida más tranquila en comparación por que él vivía con su familia y el a su hermana le mostraba trucos de magia para calmarla si un día estaba mal, después empezó a mostrar esos trucos en las calles y así gente lo empezaba a felicitar hasta que decidió inscribirse a la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Luego Beto fijo su mirada en Génesis y le hablo -¿Tu porque estás aquí?- le dijo con la boca llena y Génesis volteo a verlo -¿No es obvio? Yo conseguí entrar aquí por ser la mejor cosplayer en las categorías femeninas alrededor del mundo- contesta ella con un tono soberbio

-ya entonces estas aquí por hacer trajes y hacer desfiles en un escenario- Ríe Beto mientras se limpia la boca con su manga

-¡Claro que no! La que entro por eso es Isabell- Apunta a Isabell pero Isabell no hace caso -Yo confecciono trajes, cuando empecé en los concursos era una principiante y aun no conseguía suficiente dinero para trajes muy bien elaborados así que puse un establecimiento donde la gente pudiera pedir a mí que les haga sus cosplays y peinar pelucas-

-que impresionante- Dice Fernando

-entonces tu cabello es una peluca- Beto se acerca a Génesis e intenta jalar algo de su cabello pero Génesis lo evita poniendo su mano entre ella y Beto

-¡Mi cabello es mío! No es ninguna peluca- contesta ella molesta pero con una sonrisa y Beto se vuelve a su lugar.

-Todos tuvieron algo especial o un acontecimiento que los llevaron a ser lo que son en estos momentos, en cambio yo...

Soy solo un tipo con suerte- Pensaba Fernando hasta que hablo Beto -¡Algo que quiero saber más que nada!- dice levantado de su asiento

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Porque ahí aquí un Super...High...School Level...por estupidez- apunta lentamente a Sahid que estaba con la comida en la boca y va volteando su mirada a Beto lentamente

-¿A qué te refieres a porque?-contesta Sahid

-Bueno es que todos o son científicos, diseñadores, artistas- Empieza a caminar alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al extremo de la mesa contrario donde se encontraba Sahid y se pone atrás de el-¡¿Cómo estupidez es un talento?!- Grita Beto tomando de los hombros a Sahid y lo agita haciendo que Sahid escupa el jugo que tomaba

-¡Oye! ¡Primer tranquilizare!-Dice Sahid y Beto se sienta al lado suyo y todos los observan

-Soy tan estúpido que parezco tan inteligente que hago que la estupidez sea una especialidad ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- Sahid riendo y voltea a ver a Beto y este tiene una cara de confusión

-No entendí una mierda... ¿Cómo eso quieres que la crea?- se ríe, haciendo ver ridículo a Sahid y la mayoría empieza a reírse y Beto se va de la cafetería dejando a Sahid atónito.

-Pin Pon Pan Pon~- Se escuchó en los altavoces -Ya son las 9:00 de la noche lo que significa que el tiempo nocturno empieza en 60 minutos así que vallan limpiando ahora bastardos- era la voz de Monokuma y Dimitry se levantó rápidamente de su silla -creo que yo iré yendo al gimnasio para acabar con las luces- Dimitry salió corriendo al gimnasio.

-yo me quedare a limpiar así que no se preocupen y vallan yendo a sus cuartos ustedes- Dice Allison y la mayoría dice que estaba bien y se retiran a sus habitaciones pero Sahid decidió quedarse a limpiar con Allison

-¿No los regañaran por quedarse aquí?- pregunto Fernando confuso

-No creo, aún falta una hora y todos ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones- Contesto Allison mientras recogía los platos

-eso es cierto, así que te conviene ir caminando a tu habitación también- Sahid dice eso con un tono amable haciendo lo misma que Allison así que se despido Fernando y se retiró de la cafetería.

Va Fernando por los pasillos que dirigen a su habitación, todas las luces muy poco iluminan por ser de noche pero son lo suficiente útiles como para aun llegar a su habitación, voltea para atrás y ve a Michelle un poco confundida así que va con ella y le pregunta porque aún estaba en el pasillo

-Yo me perdí- Dice ella

-¿Cómo se va a perder?-pensaba mientras Michelle empieza a hablar a él.

-Michelle, deberías guiar tu vista por los letreros de las habitaciones para encontrar el tuyo- Le dice y ella asiente cuando se escuchan pasos de alguien corriendo a nosotros y era Allison -¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Pregunta y yo le explico lo que pasaba -Michelle tranquilizaste y ven, yo te llevo a tu cuarto porque está al lado del mío- Allison le agarra la mano a Michelle, se despidieron de Fernando y se fueron a sus habitaciones y el tomo camino a su cuarto.

Llego a la puerta de su cuarto, Levanto la mirada y tenía una placa con su nombre que parecía hecha con plástico pero la verdad no sabía; le daba miedo tocar la placa así que solo abrió la puerta y entro.

Se quitó los zapatos, no se fijó donde cayeron pero no mostró importancia , se recostó en la cama y se quedó viendo al techo hasta que su vista se empezó a cansar y se quede profundamente dormido después de escuchar el anuncio del empiezo de la hora nocturna.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Buenos días bastardos, bueno, ¡son las 7:00 am así que despierten todos!-

El aviso de la mañana fue lo que lo despertó. Se Levantó de su cama, agarro sus zapatos y abrió la puerta y se quedó observando que en el pasillo estaba Margo caminando cansada y con grandes ojeras parecía como un zombi

-¿Buenos días?- Le dijo y ella volteo a verlo y solo lo saludo

-¿Por qué traes ese aspecto?- Pregunto

-ah...Buenos Días Fernando-kun...- Dijo agotada y distraída -Ayer en la noche, estaba en la lavandería secando ropa y fui a dejarle una sábana a Dimitry que seguía en el gimnasio y cuando regrese, termine de secar ropa así que quise salir pero algo cerró la puerta rápidamente haciendo que se atorara y ya no pudiera salir- Estiro ella sus brazos y se "despertó" completamente -Entonces como me quede encerrada dormí en el piso con una manta que había encontrado fue algo incómodo- Termino de hablar y el río, le avise que iba a la cafetería y ella dijo lo mismo así que se fueron juntos a la cafetería.

Llegaron y estaban todos exceptuando a Erick, Michelle

-No han visto a Michelle?- Pregunto Fernando

-De seguro ni Erick ni Michelle se presenten por lo de ayer o tal vez puede que hallan muerto-Génesis con un tono macabro

-¡No digas eso! ¡Es cruel!- Le grito pero ella solo río

-Buenos Días- Termina de decir Erick y camina a una de las mesas y todos lo empezaron a ver.

-Erick, Buenos días ¿Has visto a Michelle?- Pregunta Beto

-¡No! Como si quisiera ver a esa perra- Dice sarcástico, cruzado los brazos y Fernando se empieza a preocupar así que sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Llega al cuarto de Michelle y empieza a tocar la puerta y nadie contesta, y Fernando se recargo en la puerta haciendo que esta caiga por que no estaba cerrada.

-Michelle sigue dormida- Dice él se me levanta del piso y Michelle se ve tapada completamente por sus sabanas que no se ve ni su rostro desde el punto de vista de Fernando

-Me alegra saber que solo está dormida- Dice y se acerca a la cama de Michelle y empieza a sacudiría un poco y le dice "Buenos días, ya deberías despierta" cuando decide el destapar su rostro en el momento en que Azalia va llegando corriendo y grita tan fuerte que se escucha hasta la cafetería haciendo que todos vallan a ver que era.

En el cuarto de Michelle se encontraba su cuerpo ensangrentado descubierto con sábanas y heridas múltiples en su cuerpo que causaron que su sangre cubriera las primeras sabanas

-Pin Pon Pan Pon~ el primer cuerpo ha sido descubierto ahora pueden empezar la clase de investigación- se escuchó en el altavoz y todos quedaron observando el cuerpo de Michelle aterrorizados y Fernando, lo único que salió de su boca fue su nombre hasta que cayo arrodillado frente a su cama traumatizado.

Michelle Rosiles-Super High School Level Parodist: Death

15 survivors...


End file.
